


Under the Stars

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Under the Stars

_Astronomy Tower, midnight_

It was a moonless night and the stars would be shining even more brightly because of it.

The hours until midnight dragged but after chasing the last students back to their beds, Harry made his way to the tallest tower at Hogwarts.

Harry stood at the ramparts, looking out over the castle grounds before turning his face skyward to admire the stars. Although it meant winter was coming, he always welcomed the change of seasons which brought Sirius into view once more.

Two strong arms wrapped around him and Harry inhaled his lover's scent then sighed contentedly.

~*~

After mere moments, although it was impossible to tell, Severus began peppering kisses along Harry's nape, hands slowly caressing his sides. Harry's head fell back, resting on Severus's shoulder as his neck and jaw were given the same treatment: soft lips and the rough scratch of stubble.

Soon, their hips were undulating, rocking their bodies against each other sensuously. One by one they removed each item of clothing from robes to trousers to pants until they stood naked, only a hairsbreadth apart. 

They had all night and wouldn't rush their time together, only the stars bearing witness to their coupling.


End file.
